


Kiss Me, Now.

by LilithLove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Tension, didnt know you felt this way about them..... bert, holy hell bertl.., hot and heavy, oh god just kiss him already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLove/pseuds/LilithLove
Summary: Soft. Supple. Innocent. Tempting.All these words describe your lover's lips.You need him, now. But when you do, is it all in your head? Or did you get exactly what you craved?
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Kiss Me, Now.

Soft. Supple. Innocent. **_Tempting._ **

Bertholdt’s lips were all that and more. Safe to say, you were aching for a taste. What would it be like, would he still keep up the clueless act? Or shift into someone… dominant. Would knowing his power over you stir confidence? 

_Fuck._

As your hands landed on a familiar frame, you shake with anticipation. Curse your lover, who gave him the right to be so pure? Yet you can’t help but see beyond his gleaming eyes. Something out of place lingers there, something dark. What are you hiding, Bertholdt? 

“Don’t play innocent, Bertl.” Ragged breaths and whispered words fell from your lips. 

_No response._

His only rebuttal was in the form of _action_. 

Strong arms pulled you close. When you finally register it, you find yourself in Bertholdt’s lap. What next? Hearts beat faster, time slows to a halt. Was that a smirk you saw? The man in question leans in, you could feel his hot breath. 

“Bertl..” 

The very lips you’ve been craving only inch closer and closer. Bertholdt. Kind. Clueless. Innocent. Bertholdt. The same man grasping you right above your hips. In his lap, no less. Who was this? Was such a forward side always there? Gods, if this is a dream? Never let you wake up. 

“So cute,” Your lover whispered against your lips. The distance was next to nonexistent. Please, please. You begged silently, end this. End the waiting, the unbearable teasing. Could he read your mind? Bastard. 

“Dammit, Bertl you can’t just-” 

_Silence._

Your union was nothing short of pure sin, yet it felt so pure. The tension was unbearable, you needed this. Your Berthloldt was an angel, so why does this feel so… heavy? Like you even cared at the moment. Kissing him was unlike anything you’ve ever experienced, no fantasies could live up to what’s happening right now. Speaking of, his lips break away from yours. A string of saliva was the only proof left. If only you could see the state he put you in, mouth hanging open, lips puffy.

_Silence._

Both of you shared a needy glance. What just happened? Bertholdt didn’t allow you time to process his actions, as he went in for another round. The grip on your hips tightened before one hand rose to your head. 

He broke the kiss once more, forehead resting on yours. No words were shared, only a mutual understanding. 

“I don’t,” Bertholdt pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

You let out a small laugh, breath still taken away. It won’t be back for a while. Your eyes close. 

\- 

The next time your eyes open, you’re back in your bed. Was it all a dream? One hell of one, at that. Yeah. There’s no way that Bertl, your sweet Bertl would do something so… wrong. 

You decide it was one, and go to freshen up. 

_Though, was your hair always pushed behind your ear?_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading. tell me what you think !! 
> 
> this is dedicated to my lovely friend, they know who they are.


End file.
